Storybook Keep
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Storybook_Keep.png }} Storybook Keep is a level set in a floating castle with fairy tale characters. Such as Humpty Dumpty, Puss in Boots, Rapunzel, the Big Bad Wolf, and several others. All the Starite Shard hints in the level are told in rhyme. Maxwell's brother Tots and Moury are located here. Starite Shards Marriage Material! This Starite Shard unlocks Moury Problem: Help me find my royal wife, only she can feel; small foods between the mattresses will help you to reveal! Solution: Place a pea on the mattress. Cradle and All! This Starite Shade unlocks Tots Problem: Rock-a-bye baby? Please make it stop! And get me down safely before I fall off! Solution: Place a rope on the cradle. The Nose Knows! Problem: '''My nose, how it grows from all of my lies! If I promise I'm honest, can you restore it in size? '''Solutions: * Apply an adjective to the dunce: ** Honest * Apply an adjective to the nose: ** Small * Create an object: ** Carpenter Shake Your Rumpel! Problem: Spin to gold! Spin to gold! I can spin anything new or old! Solution: '''Almost any object will work. (e.g. yarn) Just drag the object to the spinning wheel and Rumpelstiltskin will begin to make the object gold. '''Thanks for Mutton! Problem: '''I once had a little lamb I planned to have for lunch! Can you help me locate her, I haven't got a hunch! '''Solution: Give the shepherd binoculars or summon a sheepdog. Mirror Mirror! Problem: '''The mirror says hot I'm not! Wahh! That hurts a lot! '''Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'pretty' on the noblewoman '''Panicked Piper! Problem: '''These rats have gotten out of control! I need something that's musical! '''Solution: Give any musical instrument to the piper. (e.g. flute) Big Love! Problem: '''My love for her just leaves me sobbin'! I wish we had more things in common! '''Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'colossal' on the maid or apply the adjective 'small' on the giant. '''One Little Pig! Problem: '''I've huffed and I've puffed but to my chagrin I need some help blowing this piggy's house in! '''Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'weak' on the house for the werewolf to blow or add powerful to the werewolf. '''Puss Out of Boots! Problem: '''Help me buddy! Help me! Meow! Help me get these boots off now! '''Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'slippery' on the maine coon, or summon a thief. '''A Hairy Situation! Problem: '''My hair loves to grow and grow and get stuck in stuff like this window! '''Solution: '''Give the Baritone scissors, summon a stylist, or make the hairball small. '''The Great Fall! Problem: '''All the kings horses and all the kings men left and I've gone all to pieces again! '''Solution: Place glue on Humpty Dumpty or add the adjective fixed. Starite: Hansel and Gretel's Day Out Description: '''Help Hansel and Gretel survive this harrowing tale! '''Problem 1: '''Hansel and Gretel are out exploring! Give them something to leave a trail behind them! '''Hints *We need something to leave behind us for a trail. *The birds keep eating our trail! *Maybe stones would work better? Solution: '''Use a brick to leave trails '''Problem 2: '''Help the old woman cut some firewood and take it to the stove. '''Hints *Could you cut some firewood and take it to my stove? I'd be forever grateful! *The logs are sturdy! You'll need something sharp to cut them! *Once its cut don't forget to bring it to the stove! Solution: '''Use a chain saw to cut the log or an axe. '''Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn!: Haha! You fell for my trap! Gretel will serve as my slave and Hansel will become my dinner! Problem 3: '''Give Hansel something to fool the witch into not eating him! '''Hints *Curse my plump and delicious looks! What can I do to make this witch not eat me? *I need to become unappetizing fast! *Maybe she won't eat me if I was skinny! Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'rotten' or slimy or disgusting. '''Problem 4: '''That should buy some time! Quickly lure the witch back to the oven! '''Hints *I need to lure the witch over here so I can save my brother! *I need to create a distraction! *Maybe burning something will get her over here! Solution: '''Store objects in the oven. '''Quick Gretel!: Now's your chance! Problem 4: '''The evil hag is no more! Time to rescue Hansel and get out of here! '''Hints *I need to set my brother free so we can escape this place! *Oh Look! A key! *Ouch! That key is hot! I bet if I cool it down I can use it to unlock the cage! Solution: '''Make the key 'cold', make yourself 'invincible', or wear 'oven mitts'. '''Thank you!: Run home children! Thank you so much for keeping them safe. Have this! Trivia *Storybook Keep's music is a remix of the merit board and WiFi menu for Super Scribblenauts. *Moury is a reference to the prince of The Princess and the Pea. *Tots is a reference to the nursery rhyme of Rock-a-bye Baby. *If you pay attention, you'll see all the starite shard missions rhyme in this level. Ex. I once had a little lamb I planned to have for lunch! Can you help me locate her, I haven't got a hunch. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas